Fable II: Retold Chapter 16
Defenders of the Light Once we were back in Bowerstone I checked my quest list and saw something on Oakfield. "Looks like the Temple of Light in danger" I said. "It is? Well let's go" he said as we rode a carriage to Oakfield, where the monks were in a state of panic as we approached the head monk. "Ah I was hoping you would return" he said. "What is the problem?" I asked. "The temple is in need of a protector once more, we have always suffered at the hands of the vile cultists from the Temple of Shadows, but I fear they are planning an attack against us" he said. "What are they planning?" Walter asked. "The Shadow Worshipers are planning to poison the holy water in the Wellspring Cave if that happens the Golden Oak will die, it would mean the end of our order, perhaps the region and all its people, you helped us once before, will you do so again?" He asked. "Yes we'll help" I said. "The light blesses us with your help again, thank you" he said. "No problem" I said. "The first thing you must do is to check the statues where the water pour's forth and to ensure that they haven't been contaminated with the tainted evil, the Shadow Worshipers are likely to target the main chamber next but you mustn't allow them to desecrate them" he said said as me and Walter made our way to the Wellspring Cave and got ready to get rid of its intruders. In the inside of the cave we could hear the voice of three men saying dark prays as Jake growled. "Ok we have to check the fountains" I said. "Right you lead the way because I have no idea where to go in this place" Walter said as we walked into the center room. "Ok Walter you take the right room because it's closer and while I'm in the other room wait here till I return" I said. "Right! I'll be right back!" Walter said drawing his sword as he went into the right room as I ran down the rocky path to the first fountain. When Walter entered the room he saw a black hooded figure on a platform on top of some stairs as three highwaymen surrounded him. "Kill him Cornelius Grimshall rewardus well" one said as Walter drew his gun and shot two of them in the head as he locked swords with the last one. "Those monks hired a mere child do defend them?" He said. "I may be young but I'm strong enough to take you!" Walter yelled as he kneed the Highwayman in the gut and shot the man in the side of the head as he pointed his gun at the Shadow Worshiper and shot him in midsentence as he spun his gun in his hand and put it back at his side as he returned to the central chamber. The minute I ran into the room I saw the Shadow Worshiper by the fountain as three highwaymen surrounded me as I used Time Control to slow them down as I pulled my gun and shot the Shadow Worshiper down as I drew my sword and slit the throats of the highwaymen as I ran back to join Walter. "Sparrow someone named Cornelius Grim hired Highwaymen to protect the Shadow Worshipers" Walter said. "The last chamber ahead and I think this Cornelius is there" I said as we made our way to the last chamber where we saw a man in the black robes with the Blade spell over his head. "Who the hell are you?" I asked. "I'm Cornelius Grim leader of the Shadow Worshipers of the Temple of Shadows and I will be the one to end your miserable life" he said. "That's what you think old man" Walter said. "You think you can stop me? I am channeling the natural energy of the Wellspring of Light and it is feeding my unholy powers, I cannot be harmed" he said. "I guess we'll have to put that power to the test" I said. "Slaughter them!" Cornelius said as Highwaymen surrounded us as we began to fight the men as Cornelius powers grew. Once that last Highwayman was down we turned to Cornelius who laughed. "Those were but mortal men hired with promises of gold, witness the power of the shadows, arise!" He said as Hollow Men filled the room and I cleared them with one powerful Inferno wave. "You'll have to do better than that" I said as Cornelius said voice began to go deeper. "I have become shadows, I am your God! I am the bringer of darkness!" Cornelius yelled as he turned into a shadow as I took my chance and cut my sword threw him with one powerful swing as he dissolved and our exit opened and the head monk stood on the top. "We heard the fighting, is it really over?" he asked. "Yes the Temple of Shadows leader has fallen" I said. "Oh thank you so much, the Temple of Shadows will never recover from this, we are saved! You two are holy champions sent to us by the light itself thank you again" he said. "It was nothing" I said as me and Walter left the cave and Theresa spoke. "That's it almost everyone has heard about you in Westcliff and now you can return to the Crucible gate keepers" she said. "Good lets go I bet Hammer getting bored waiting for us" Walter said as we made our way back to Westcliff.